


Belated

by HeyMurphy



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, also like the sliiiiightest hint of weight kink??, in equal measure, kaz enjoys how burly venom is, what can i say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5328569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyMurphy/pseuds/HeyMurphy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Venom misses an important day but tries making it up to Kaz the best way he knows how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chris Heavens (chrisheavens)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisheavens/gifts).



> A very late birthday gift for the ever-incredible Chris Heavens, whose VKaz fics set the bar for excellence (and you need to go read all of them immediately). Hope you like this!!

“I don’t think he’s showing tonight.” Ocelot glanced sideways at Kaz, whose furrowed stare hadn’t left the horizon for quite some time. “You might as well call it an evening, Miller.”

“He’ll come,” said Kaz. “He swore to me. It’s nearly midnight. He can still make it.”

Ocelot kept his sympathetic sights on Kaz for another long moment, then, sighing, clapped a hand on his shoulder. “Well, don’t stay out too late.” He lingered there, hoping Kaz would just go inside with him. When that didn’t happen, he gave the shoulder a squeeze. “Happy birthday, Miller.”

Kaz remained on the helipad well after Ocelot left, his expectations defiant in the face of the waning hour. His watch read quarter-to-twelve. His every sense stood on alert for even the faintest sign of Pequod breaking through the moonlit clouds. He waited.

And waited.

And continued to wait.

He shifted his arm in the crutch to read his watch again. Two minutes after.

Venom was going to be late after all.

 

* * *

  

Kaz limped back to his quarters. His knees ached from the lengthy standing, and the arch of his foot throbbed with a mean pain. Other parts hurts too, namely his pride. And his heart. As he pushed open his door, the crushing feeling in his chest threatened to overwhelm him.

The lamps were out. Everything was cast in black save for a small sliver of bright Mother Base light streaming in through the pulled curtains. He sat on the end of his bed, focused on a spot on the wall, tried to slow his racing thoughts.

“ _I’ll be there on time, Kaz. Just wait for me._ ”

It did him no good to be angry with Venom. The mission always came first, Kaz knew that, and he more than willingly took a backseat.   He just wished Venom hadn’t needed to leave in the first place. Or he wished he could have accompanied him into the field. He wished a lot of things, mostly that he hadn’t placed so much emotional stock in Venom’s punctuality. To get upset about something beyond either man’s control was childish, he knew.

But the thought of that helicopter landing with seconds to spare…

The imagined sensation of being lifted off his feet by strong, capable arms…

The man’s needful kiss burning on his lips…

Directionless anger seized him by the ribcage and he hurled his crutch across the room, only caring when he heard it hit the dresser and shake the framed photos that sat on top. He huffed out a chain of curses as he stood from the bed and hobbled over to retrieve it. He needed a shower to calm down.

The crutch found a home against the counter in the adjoining bathroom. He spent a few minutes carefully undressing and unstrapping the prosthetic from his left knee. Steam opened his pores and filled his lungs. Hot water stung at first but quickly soothed sore muscles and sore feelings. He sat back on the built-in shower seat, closing his eyes against the spray.

The gentle hiss of the water masked the sound of the bedroom door cracking open and then clicking shut a moment later. Kaz used the safety bar to heave himself from the tub and toweled off. He single-handedly tied his robe snug around his waist, fully intent on looking over paperwork to help him wind down and get sleepy, but the man sitting on his mattress had other plans.

Venom smiled broadly at him. “Happy birthday, Kazuhira.”

Kaz forgot how to breathe, could only choke out a gasping, “Snake.” Venom rose from the bed and moved to envelop him in his arms, cradling the back of his head and running fingers though damp hair. Tears of bitterness and relief in equal measure welled up in Kaz’s eyes but he fought like hell to keep them from spilling over. “It’s the eleventh already. You missed the whole day.”

“I know. I’m sorry, Kaz.” Venom planted a soft kiss against his ear.

Kaz shivered into the warmth of the camo fatigues. “What happened?”

“Our intel was outdated.” Another kiss to Kaz’s jaw. “Twice as many soldiers as expected with a tank for backup. I couldn’t risk being seen. Had to take it slow.”

Kaz hummed in understanding. “I’m just glad you’re safe. No injuries?” He pushed away a little just to make visual confirmation that Venom was, in fact, fine. No blood, no abrasions, no bruising. He looked perfect, if not somewhat exhausted and sweaty.

“I’m fine,” he said to assuage Kaz’s worry. “And now you’re coming with me.”

“I am?”

Venom kissed him between his anxious eyebrows. “I had something special planned. Unless you were just wanting to sleep? I’m sure you’ve had a long night.”

“No, no, I wasn’t that tired, really.” Kaz tugged at the neckline of his robe. “I’m not exactly dressed to go anywhere, though. Let me get changed—ahh!” His stomach flip-flopped as Venom hoisted him fully into his burly arms to carry him princess style. Heat rushed to Kaz’s already shower-flushed face.

A deep, rich laugh rumbled through Venom’s chest. “Relax. We’re not going anywhere fancy.”

               

* * *

 

 

The white noise roar of the jeep lulled Kaz into a peaceful calm. He watched the lights of the Support platform from behind his aviators as they drove across the connecting bridge. His hair dried in the breeze and he gathered the robe a bit tighter to his exposed neck. Venom shifted his arm to drape across Kaz’s shoulders, pulling him in towards his body. “Cold?” he asked.

“Not really,” said Kaz, removing his sunglasses so he could nuzzle into Venom’s fatigues. “Not anymore.”

They kept driving past Support, across each platform, farther and farther until the jeep came to stop at the outermost edge. The dark ocean stretched as far as they could see, a vast expanse of placid nothingness that shimmered like diamonds where the moon touched it. A lump rose in Kaz’s throat.

“It’s beautiful out there,” he said. “I think I only look at the sea when I’m waiting for you to come home.”

Venom kissed another silent apology into silky blond hair. He reached into a pocket with his red hand and drew out an envelope, pressing it urgently into Kaz’s palm. “This can’t make up for my absences, I know, but I’m hoping it helps.”

Pale eyes searched the outside of the envelope for any clues. On the other side the words ‘happy birthday Kaz’ were scrawled in Venom’s endearingly poor penmanship. “For me?”

“Open it.”

Kaz tore at the corner and wriggled his fingers inside to rip the paper the rest of the way. A small cloth pouch fell into his lap. He recognized the shape and the embroidery immediately. “Venom, this is…” The words caught on the back of his tongue. “It’s an _omamori_.” He picked it up delicately by its string and held it towards the moon to make out the Japanese script.

“For health,” said Venom. “And protection. Because I can’t always be here and I thought maybe you’d feel better if—I mean, if you don’t like it, I can always—”

“Are you kidding?” Kaz held the small bit of fabric to his chest, suddenly overwhelmed. “My mother used to give me one on the first day of the new year. After I moved to America to live with my father, I—I didn’t get another—and now you—” His heart swelled to the brim with love and nostalgia. It was all too much to keep inside. The tears he had managed to stave off earlier returned with a vengeance, tumbling down his cheeks and peppering the front of his robe in dark splotches.

Venom smudged the tears from Kaz’s face and cupped the scruffy curve of his jaw.

Sniffling, Kaz managed to reign himself in, clearing this throat, embarrassed. “This means a great deal to me, Snake.” He smiled, cheeks still wet, but so profoundly happy he almost didn’t know what to do. He had nearly forgotten how it felt. “But how did—who made this? You?”

Venom teetered his hand. “Kinda sorta. I got the supplies together, but, uh—do you know White Eagle? He works Support. Turns out he used to be a Shinto priest. Or he still is, I dunno how that works exactly. Didn’t ask. But he made it and put the stitching in. Blessed it, too. It’s about as legit as you can get out in the middle of the ocean.”

Kaz couldn’t stop looking at it, turning it over between his fingers, rubbing the soft fabric. “I’m impressed, Snake, truly. This is the greatest birthday gift I can remember and I’m not sure I can ever thank you the right way for it.”

“No worries. Glad you like it.”

“I love it.” Kaz placed it reverently in the front pocket of his robe and met the other man’s lone eye. “I love _you_.”

Venom’s brow creased and for a panicked moment Kaz mentally kicked himself for voicing such a ridiculous sentiment out loud. The two of them had always been affectionate and intensely passionate for one another, but love? Actual romantic love? Could that type of thing even exist in the world they had built for themselves?

Venom cradled Kaz’s face in his hands and smiled through his beard. “Love you, too.” And he leaned in and kissed all the doubt away.

Kaz sighed at the pleasant heat of him, parting his lips enough for Venom’s tongue to snake inside. He tasted like the air smelled just before a summer rain. Kaz shuddered into him and arced his back to push himself against that thick torso. Venom moved the kiss across Kaz’s jaw, licking and nipping at the unshaved skin. He traveled low along the length of pale neck and slowly, achingly, returned to Kaz’s lips in an ecstatic homecoming of possessive kisses.

Tilting his head to the side, Kaz tried to form words through his breathless daze. “Wh-what are we doing?” He could already feel his body responding under Venom’s touch. A hand slithered into the robe by his collar bone and pulled it to expose his shoulder. Venom put his mouth on the fair skin there, beard tickling the crook of Kaz’s neck. “Snake—haha!—Snake, really, are we going to make out in the front seat of this car like a couple of teenagers?”

Venom moved away, his blue eye squinted in thought. “Good idea. Backseat’s got more room.”           

“No, that’s not what I—oof!” Venom grabbed him up and scaled the front seats with him, laying him lovingly across the wider seats in the rear of the jeep. Kaz stared up at him. He felt the night air on his thighs where the robe had hiked under his butt. There was hardly a second to register it all before Venom captured him in another unyielding kiss. Kaz melted in spite of himself. It was so easy, so good.

Hands searched over Kaz’s middle, working on untying the knot that kept him clothed. Finally Venom let the robe fall open and moved his mouth to kiss at all the new places he had unveiled. The moment Venom’s lips whispered across his left nipple, Kaz curled fingers through that unruly brown hair, keeping him fixed in place.

“Boss…”

Venom flicked at the soft pink bud with the tip of his tongue, sending a shock of arousal through his center. Another flick and he was already panting. His thighs spread to allow Venom to settle in more comfortably, revealing the full extent of his erection as it stood from its nest of blond curls. But Venom paid it no mind for the moment. He closed his lips around the nipple and sucked, his fingers tweaking the other bud between index and thumb. Kaz shook and lifted his hips off the seat to seek some kind of friction.

After a few more playful licks and bites around the nipples, Venom ventured lower, over his ribs, down to his navel to smooch his stomach. Kaz watched him with half-lidded eyes, unable to control his breathing as Venom nuzzled his nose into the fuzzy hair below his bellybutton.

“Snake,” Kaz moaned, rocking his hips. “Boss, please, just touch me…”

But Venom left kisses entirely around his wanting cock, in the warm spaces between his balls and his thighs, down each quaking leg to the knee. Kaz let go of a trembling breath.

“Wh-what if someone catches us?” he asked in a brief flash of clarity. He scolded himself on allowing things to progress this far, no matter how nice it felt. If one of the soldiers were to make the rounds at this end of the platform—the mortification was unimaginable.

Venom laughed into the soft flesh of his thigh. “Will you relax? I reassigned all the guards for tonight’s shift so we wouldn’t be disturbed. There’s nothing for you to be worrying about right now.” And he brought his tongue down on the base of Kaz’s cock and licked slowly up to the slit for added punctuation.

“Ahh!” Kaz’s toes flexed and his fingers tightened in Venom’s hair. He watched as his entire cock disappeared into that succulent mouth. Venom’s lips remained around the base but his tongue worked the shaft in long, extracting strokes. “B-Boss…nnhg…” Not even a minute had passed and too soon he felt the beginnings of an orgasm building in the pit of his belly.

Almost as if he could tell how close he was, Venom rose from Kaz’s cock and moved in fast to kiss him again. Kaz groaned, exasperated, into the other man’s mouth. Venom undid his pants and tugged himself free, and suddenly Kaz felt the sweltering weight of Venom’s cock putting pressure on his own.

“Is it okay like this, Kaz?”

“Yeah,” he said, his voice thick with need. Venom started to thrust against him and Kaz actually bit his lip to quell a shameful whine. “Snake, you gotta—you gotta kiss me again.”

Venom obliged, allowing Kaz to moan to his heart’s content in the warm confines of his mouth. He kept one hand firmly around the soft edge of Kaz’s hip, the other between their bodies to keep their cocks together as he moved. Kaz threw his arm over the back of Venom’s neck, gathering him closer, insatiable in his desire for this man.

“Just lay on me,” Kaz spoke through fervent kisses. “Let me feel all of you on me.”

After a moment’s hesitation where Venom wondered if he might accidentally hurt him, he gave in and rested his heft entirely on Kaz. He continued to thrust, driven by the new sensation of their cocks pressed between their stomachs.

Kaz wrapped his left leg around him and ground his heel into the back of Venom’s thigh to urge him on. He’d never been so utterly taken, so completely surrounded. He titled his head in surrender and Venom greedily devoured the flesh of his throat, kissing and biting and marking and still grinding his hips. Sweat and pre-cum slicked their cocks and electrified each animalistic lunge of their bodies. Kaz felt every muscle start to tighten, tighter and tighter until he feared he might snap like a guitar string at its limit. Heat focused in his center just below his navel. His toes curled again and he jabbed his heel harder into Venom’s leg.

“Snake—I’m about to—I-I can’t stop—”

Venom cooed coarsely into his ear. “You better cum for me, Kazuhira.”

Kaz squeezed his eyes shut and held on for dear life. The overwhelming heat in him boiled and bubbled and spilled over in one great initial pulse of orgasmic bliss. He cried out without trying to stifle himself, bucking beneath Venom’s smothering heft. Venom grunted suddenly, finding his orgasm too, and the two men rode out the crashing waves together until each of them quieted, their post-coital gasps the only sounds they could hear.

Venom recovered first, shifting just enough to properly look Kaz in the eye. He brushed back strands of sweaty blond hair and smiled, face ruddy but glowing. “I love you, Kaz. I love you. I love you, I love you.” And he kissed him again, deep and honest and good, and Kaz thought then that it was the only kiss than had ever mattered in the history of life on Earth.

 

* * *

 

Kaz woke the next morning without the buzzing of his alarm. He immediately rolled over, fearing it had finally broken after all this time, but instead finding a post-it note stuck over the glowing numbers.

_Thought you might want to sleep in for once._

The handwriting gave Venom away and a grin tugged at his lips.

He got up, showered, dressed for the day ahead, pausing at the dresser where he left the _omamori_ before Venom put him to bed. His fingers traced the Japanese as his mind wandered back to the previous night. Everything they did. Everything they said.

_“I love you, Kaz.”_

He tucked the _omamori_ discretely into the front pocket of his olive jacket and pressed his hand over it, cheeks warming.

“Love you, too.”


End file.
